Let's Eat
by Tikayomi22
Summary: Atsushi Murasakibara and his girlfriend's story. Drabble side stories for my main story, "Are You Always Like This?".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mature content in this drabble. And also these characters will eventually become part of the main story, "Are You Always Like This?".

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you want some Atsushi?"

A pair of lazy violet eyes glanced up at her from the floor. In her small, pale hand was a small cherry plum.

"Don't you have any of my snacks left, Ri-cchi?"

Airi Suzuki shook her head and smiled at the lavender haired boy. He sighed deeply, visibly irritated. He was like a child when he didn't get his way. Well, he was like that all the time.

"Come on," Airi coaxed, "They're sweet!"

His face kept its annoyed expression and Airi pouted. Murasakibara normally wouldn't decline any form of food but currently, he was craving something more like candy. He kept tons of junk food over at her house. He must have spent so much time over at her place the last couple of weeks that they didn't remember to restock from his last visit. When they first started dating he would leave if that happened. But now he stays.

"I'll have this snack then," Murasakibara suddenly sat up from his position on the floor and stared into her big brown eyes. He lifted an overly large hand and slipped it into her short wavy, auburn hair then pulled her lips to his. He was bigger than her in every aspect. His lips fought with hers. Airi had to break away for air but didn't have long before he dived back in. Soon he was on his knees and pushing her upright on the couch.

Airi gasped and pulled away from his suffocating kiss again when she felt his large hands move toward her thighs and slithered under her dress.

"What are you doing?" Airi watched as her underwear was pulled down and off. Murasakibara's casual expression as he did this made her red from head to toe.

"Thank you for the meal," Airi heard him mumble as he parted her legs.

"W-w-wait, Atsushi-" Airi couldn't finish her stammered resistance before his face disappeared. She wasn't new to this. It was just still too embarrassing to get use to. Murasakibara thoroughly enjoyed _eating_ her. He did it quite often too. Airi tossed her head back, breathless as he tried to bury himself in her. His lips and tongue were like magic.

"Aah!" Airi gasped, burying her hands into his hair. Murasakibara's wide tongue lapped at her entrance, again and again, her skin became covered in goosebumps from the pleasurable sensation. The warmth and wetness of his tongue on her skin was something she couldn't say no to. It wouldn't take him long to work her to her release. And he would enjoy every sweet drop of her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Airi made her way down the busy streets she glanced at faces and kept her distance from certain types of people. Men. She actively dodged the opposite sex. Whether it be at the store, the mall, or just the general public. Murasakibara was the jealous type. She found this out when she first started dating him. The first month he was normal, relatively. The first incident happened when they went out together. They went to go get ice cream and even though it was just an ice cream date she was nervous and shy. It didn't help they were getting looks from other people as well.

While her boyfriend was 6'10 with lavender hair she was 5'0 and pale. They were an odd ball couple anywhere they went. These details were noticeable. Anyone would be interested in them. However, that day it was a male teenager around their age who had been curious. The boy hadn't even gotten a word out to them before Murasakibara stepped in front of him and cast an almost demonic gaze, scaring him off. All while he was mumbling under his breath. Airi didn't even have time to relish in the memory before she was confronted by a situation she knew would not end well.

"Whoa, you're super cute!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Come hang out with us!"

"Um," She stammered, "No, no thank you." Airi averted her gaze from the three boys standing before her. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one. Before Airi got caught up in her memories just moments ago she was supposed to have met up with Murasakibara and Himuro to go eat together but she had gotten lost. Airi had managed to text them and tell them that she was lost somewhere near a couple of weird stores right before her phone died. She often forgot to charge it and was paying the price currently. But now she had no way of contacting them and trapped by a group of boys.

What was she to do?

"Come on," one of them said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The other two followed suit and began to fence around her from behind. "We promise you'll have lots of fun."

Airi tried to stand still and not move in anyway to encourage their behavior but they only advanced further. One even pushed her brown hair behind her ear to whisper obscure and dirty things into it. Airi clenched her eyes closed, silently praying for someone to rescue her. Truly frustrated, tears threatened to spill out of her brown eyes.

But just then she felt an extremely strong grip on the back of her school uniform and yanked her backward and out of the vicinity of the hoodlums. Airi looked up, her eyes a bit blurry from tears, and saw someone very tall glaring murderously in the direction of the boys. She silently rejoiced.

"Don't touch my Ri-chin…"

Airi quickly hid behind him and the trio shrunk back with terrified expressions. "I'll **crush** you…"

Just before Murasakibara could reach out and grab one of them another familiar face popped in front of him and pushed him to move from the direction of his intended victims. Himuro smiled meekly at the three boys.

"I think you guys should probably get out of here."

The boys tumbled and tripped over one another as they escaped taking heed to his warning. The bustling crowd had stopped to watch the scene unfold and made a clear path for their escape.

"A-Atsushi..."

His purples eyes softened once they found her small frame. The worried look on her face quelled his blood lust. Even though they had been dating for some time she became exceedingly terrified at how quickly he got angry. She knew he just wanted to protect her and that's why he would get that way but she also knew deep down he was possessive as well. He placed a large hand on her head and sunk his fingers into her wavy brown hair. Airi smiled softly as his warm hand massaged her, calming her. He may be quick to anger but he was also gentle.

Her gentle giant.

"Do you two mind getting a room?" Himuro coughed, turning away from the embarrassing scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates guys. I've been under the weather.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm hungry, Ri-chin."

That sentence was no good. Whenever Murasakibara said those words to her it meant one of two things. He was hungry and wanted food or he wanted _her_. Some days they blurred together with the outcome being he wanted to eat her in place of food.

Today was one of those days.

"A-Atsushi," Airi began as she shoved at his impossibly wide shoulder. He had to rest on his knees in front her and even then he was still pretty tall. "Wait a minute!"

A stream of moans escaped her parted lips as Murasakibara's mouth moved against her heated flesh as if she were some sort of treat, actually he said she was quite a lot.

Soon, his tongue found her entrance and, as Murasakibara's hungry moans vibrated against her skin, a wave of pleasure escalated within her body.

With a gasp her head fell back, bumping into the kitchen cabinet above her. Secretly she loved this. Visions of the last time he did these flashed in her head and she shivered.

Her hands traced over the counters, softly knocking into the bowls next to her. One especially big bowl that had cake batter inside of it almost fell over if she hadn't caught it.

Just a few minutes ago she had been in the process of baking a cake when Murasakibara appeared behind her, looming over her, complaining of his hunger. He was whiny and his face held a bored expression. He had been wondering how long it would take to finish it because he was starving.

And, of course, the leftover dinners in her fridge was not what he wanted. He wanted something sweet and now.  
Before she could even tell him to go take a nap or something he had pulled her away from her stirring and lifted her onto the countertop. At first, she didn't think anything of it. Whenever she cooked sweets he practically shoved her out of the way to eat the uncooked cookies or cakes while she watched in moderate disgust and bewilderment.

But when he lifted the hem of her skirt to her hips and pulled her legs apart she could have guessed what he wanted.

Her underwear was off in seconds and discarded to the cold tile floor.

So here she was with one foot raised on the counter and her other leg rested on his shoulder. He had spread her wide for him, taking in her scent and taste. He parted the lips of her womanhood and pressed there, gentle at first, then less so, until she could feel his tongue seeking entrance. She was sure her face was red as her pants became moans now and goosebumps flooded her skin. His tongue was long, like every other part of him. His tongue swept across the walls of her.

"It's so good, Ri-chin," His voice was so low, and it made her shiver.

Small flicks of his tongue nearly sent her over the edge.

"I love it..."

His tongue was blazing as it trailed down her lips.

"It's so good. Taste so good," His voice sounded strained and the lust in his half-lidded eyes burned her. It was as if he were going to climax himself.

When she didn't think she could take it any longer he became sloppy and rough against her skin, but it felt fantastic. The way he was losing himself made her feel wild, it was because he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue plunged into her, his teeth scraping her lips. One finger, then two invaded her, making her gasp and throw her head back. Pleasure exploded as his teeth grazed her clitoris, his tongue sinking deeper between her folds. She moaned and cried out his name.

"Atsushi, more!"

He licked and sucked and a bit. It was as if he were eating her alive. He pumped his fingers, hard and deep, twisting them as he did.

"Does it feel good, Ri-chin?" he asked, she only shuddered. "Are you going to come?"

Her only response was heavy gasps and moans. Everything felt hot and heavy. Her nipples were hard and seeking attention. She wouldn't dare ask him to stop and move higher. It was too good.

Her hands moved to her breasts, under her dress, and began to massage them lightly, pulling and pinching the two, taut pink nipples. Her moans became cries when he pulled his tongue away but to the small bud above her lips. His tongue swirled around it as if he were trying to spin it.

She felt more waves of something good rake through her, and her legs weakened. Then he removed his soaked fingers and lapped at her clit with his tongue, sucking lightly.

"Atsushi!" Airi cried as her hands flew to his hair. Her fingers dug into his lavender colored hair, scraping his scalp. There, right where he was made her keen and cry out louder. The motions of his tongue, the slickness of his tongue, and the wetness of his mouth was so good.

 _There!_

He pulled her clit with each suck, soft and slow at first then fast and harder. Airi couldn't help the rise in her voice, the shaking of her legs, or the sweat beginning to form on her body. It was all too much. The waves began to come faster and faster until it felt like they were crashing against her body. The final wave, however, threw her under the current. She was practically drowning in ecstasy. Her body shook uncontrollably and her cries came out as breathless gasps. Her back arched and her eyes closed tight.

He lapped up the evidence of her orgasm until he had his fill. He stood and wiped his lips with his thumb then helped her down from the counter. Weakly, she fixed her clothes and tried to pull on her underwear sitting on the floor. His large hand covered hers, stopping her from putting them on entirely. She looked up at him and was surprised by the ravenous look on his face.

"Ri-chin," he said as he pulled her back onto the countertop, "I'm still hungry."


End file.
